John Titor: Horror en Londres
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Inglaterra, 1888. Otoño del Terror. La sombra de Jack el Destripador aterra a las prostitutas de Whitechapel. Pero lo que el enigmático asesino no sabe es que alguien viene tras él, para cazarlo. John Titor, soldado del futuro, llega del año 2036 con un sólo objetivo: detener a la bestia.


**JOHN TITOR **

**Horror en Londres **

(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo. Basado libremente en el conocido personaje de leyenda urbana "John Titor", el Viajero del Tiempo)

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

**El Regreso del Viajero del Tiempo**

Me llamo John… John Titor. Creo que conocen un poco bastante mi historia, ¿verdad? Aun así, pienso que un breve resumen para aquellos que no lo hagan no vendría mal. Okey, aquí va: año 2036. El mundo como lo conocen ha cambiado. Después de un corto intercambio nuclear entre Rusia y los Estados Unidos, las principales ciudades del hemisferio norte han dejado de existir. De hecho, _todo_ el hemisferio norte –salvo ciertas zonas de Norteamérica, Europa y del continente asiático– es, actualmente, una ponzoñosa ruina, testimonio de la locura del Hombre contra el Hombre…

El intercambio nuclear –la _"Tercera Guerra Mundial"_, si así lo prefieren– no fue, gracias a Dios, tan devastador como podría parecerlo. Como les he contado, hubo zonas que se salvaron; y a esas zonas libres de radiación acudieron en masa los sobrevivientes. Y no sin esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas, la civilización fue reconstruida.

En mi mundo, hubo un inesperado adelanto científico: se descubrió cómo trasladar objetos y personas a través del Tiempo. El nuevo Gobierno de los Estados Unidos y el Alto Mando militar pronto hallaron útil este hecho y un proyecto especial fue ejecutado. Varios hombres y mujeres, soldados bien entrenados –entre los que me encontraba yo– fueron comisionados para retroceder en el Tiempo en diferentes misiones de suma importancia, a saber: búsqueda de suministros, provisiones y tecnología que podrían servirnos para solucionar ciertos problemas que teníamos en nuestro mundo "post-apocalíptico". Concretamente, mi misión fue viajar al año 1975 a buscar un ordenador de la marca IBM. La tarea que me encomendaron fue un éxito y así hubiera seguido siéndolo, si en vez de desviar mi rumbo hubiera vuelto directamente a casa, al año 2036. Pero no. Tuve que hacer un alto entre los años 2000 y 2001 para, seducido por la posibilidad de contar mi historia –y, digámoslo con todas las letras, cambiar la Historia, con "H" mayúscula– sentarme delante de una computadora y postear una serie de detalles sobre mi vida personal, mi mundo y el viaje en el Tiempo, en un foro de Internet.

Aquello que esencialmente parecía estúpido e inofensivo en última instancia –¿Quién podría llegar a creerse _de verdad_ toda la historia?–, resultó ser más de lo esperado por mí. Una autentica lata de gusanos había sido abierta y era imposible volver a cerrarla. A mi vuelta a 2036, el Alto Mando –enterado de sobra de mi indiscreta "aventura" de principios de siglo– me puso bajo arresto por violar las normas sobre la no-interferencia _directa_ a la Línea de Tiempo, y fui encerrado en una celda, a la espera de un juicio. Mientras me hallaba entre cuatro paredes y barrotes, pude enterarme por boca de terceros que mi intromisión temporal había realmente afectado a mi mundo. Si bien el cuadro general de las cosas seguían siendo _el mismo_ –la guerra nuclear se produjo y el hemisferio norte recibió varios impactos de misiles con cabeza atómica–, algunas cosas mínimas se vieron afectadas. Entre las más llamativas, estaba mi inesperada fama…

-No te miento, John – me aseguró mi amigo Mike cuando vino a visitarme en mi celda. Al igual que yo, era un soldado y viajero del Tiempo – Hubo un pequeño gran jaleo por lo que hiciste en aquellos primeros años del siglo. Posteriormente a tu partida, se escribieron artículos en revistas, libros, relatos y hasta canciones sobre ti. En los foros de Internet llegó a discutirse seriamente la posibilidad real del Viaje en el Tiempo. Eres toda una celebridad, amigo.

Mike sonrió. Yo me limité a suspirar largamente.

-Para lo que me sirve – repliqué – El Alto Mando piensa llevarme a juicio por mi "aventura" de 2001. No veo un buen futuro para mí.

Mike guardó silencio. Echó una mirada furtiva a los guardias que custodiaban de cerca mi celda y las cámaras de seguridad colocadas en las esquinas. Y cuando volvió a hablarme, lo hizo en un tono más bajo, confidencial.

-Yo que tú, no perdería las esperanzas, Johnny – dijo – Creo que te esperan algunas sorpresas…

Y no se equivocaba. Dos días después vinieron a sacarme de mi encierro y comparecí ante los representantes del Alto Mando. Necesitaban de mi ayuda, dijeron. Había otro viajero del Tiempo que se había descarriado, uno que empequeñecía mi "hazaña", sepultando mi indiscreción a la "Norma de Oro" de no-intervención temporal directa bajo un legado de muerte y destrucción. Una persona que yo debía detener a toda costa.

-Es alguien que conoce – me dijeron – El Dr. Jack Nichols.

El Dr. Nichols había sido como un padre para mí, un gran amigo y sabio mentor. Era uno de los responsables del proyecto de viajes temporales. Así que me extrañó, me alarmó y en última instancia, me horrorizó oírles decir que el Doc –como cariñosamente le llamaba– había desertado y utilizado nuestras técnicas para trasladarse a Londres, Inglaterra, en 1888, y convertirse nada más y nada menos que en el temible, sádico y legendario Jack, el Destripador, autor de sangrientos y abominables crímenes en aquella época.

-El Dr. Nichols ha violado todas las leyes – dijeron los del Alto Mando, preocupados – No solo sus actos han cambiado para mal la Historia, sino que ha matado gente. Debe usted detenerlo.

A la invariable pregunta de _"¿Por qué yo?"_ recibí la respuesta de que era quien de todos, más conocía al científico desertor. Y que si aceptaba esta misión, seria indultado de mi falta y excusado de mi juicio.

Y así fue como, decidido en partes iguales a enmendar mis errores y detener a un feroz asesino, fui enviado al pasado otra vez, pero en esta ocasión al otoño de 1888, en Londres.

Y es aquí donde verdaderamente se inicia esta historia…

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**Otoño de Terror **

**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Otoño de 1888. **

Mi llegada a aquél periodo de tiempo se produjo en el interior de un callejón sin salida a la 01:00 AM del día 6 de noviembre. Me materialicé vistiendo mi uniforme de soldado y llevando conmigo un enorme bolso conteniendo, entre otros objetos, ropa recuperada de la época –por suerte, de mi talle– y mi _"Máquina del Tiempo"_, aparato ya descrito por mí mismo hasta el cansancio en los posteos de los foros de Internet durante mi "travesura" en el 2001. El lector interesado al respecto, puede consultar el abundante material que hay colgado en la red, de modo que no me explayaré acerca de los pormenores de su funcionamiento, agregando eso sí que el aparato en cuestión había sufrido una ligera modificación: nuestros científicos habían hallado la manera de actualizar su _software_, de modo que pudieran ser introducidas coordenadas espaciales en ella, posibilitando un rango de desplazamiento más amplio.

Mientras me mudaba de ropa por los trajes típicos de un humilde obrero del siglo XIX, repasaba mentalmente la información que había recibido de forma exhaustiva sobre la época y lugar donde me hallaba…

Pónganse conmigo en el marco de situación: a mediados del siglo XIX, inmigrantes provenientes de Irlanda arribaron a Inglaterra y se asentaron en sus principales ciudades. Entre los sitios ocupados estaba el East End de Londres, que desde 1882 comenzó a recibir también refugiados judíos del este de Europa y de la Rusia Imperial. La sobrepoblación comenzó a tener consecuencias en sectores del East End que antes habían sido prósperos, como el distrito de Whitechapel, en donde el nivel de desempleo y personas sin refugio aumentó considerablemente. Una parte importante de la población vivía en extrema pobreza y esto provocó la proliferación de los barrios bajos. Problemas como los robos, violencia, alcoholismo y la prostitución se volvieron cotidianos. Por citar un ejemplo que los aplicados historiadores de mi época me mencionaron, en octubre de 1888 la Policía Metropolitana de Londres calculó que había 62 burdeles y 1200 mujeres que trabajaban en dichos sitios, y todo esto, tan sólo en Whitechapel. Las manifestaciones sociales no se hicieron esperar, y en algunas de ellas fue necesaria la intervención de la policía. La prensa de la época hizo eco en sus páginas del racismo, la delincuencia, los disturbios públicos y la pobreza que imperaban en Whitechapel, barrio que también comenzó a cobrar mala fama por la supuesta inmoralidad de su comunidad.

Por si todo esto no fuera poco, en ese año de 1888 los medios de comunicación nacionales dieron a conocer una serie de asesinatos grotescos y depravados, atribuidos a un personaje sin identificar, el cual sólo fue conocido como _"Jack, el Destripador"_. El monstruo al que había sido enviado a parar.

Después de repasar la información y con mi bolso sobre el hombro, salí del callejón y comencé a caminar por el empedrado de unas adoquinadas calles soñolientas, iluminadas de manera penumbrosa de tanto en tanto por farolas de gas. Para mi suerte, había poca gente a esas horas de la noche y con la que me crucé apenas sí reparó en mí. Me detuve en una esquina, mientras un carruaje con cochero y caballos pasaron, absorto en la contemplación de un mundo muerto para mi época. Ni qué decir tiene que entre las ciudades bombardeadas en la guerra atómica, Londres fue una de las primeras. Así que me hallaba caminando por un territorio que en un lejano futuro se encontraría convertido en un páramo yermo, radiactivo y desolado.

Mi marcha continuó, programada de antemano. Me dirigía hacia una humilde pensión ubicada en un barrio vecino al distrito de Whitechapel, el _"coto de caza" _del Destripador. Por suerte entre mis pertenencias, había sido colocado dinero valido para le época. No demasiado. Representaba yo el papel de un trabajador extranjero recién llegado a Inglaterra en busca de un futuro mejor. O algo por el estilo. Sé que la cosa chirriaría un poco a oídos de los ingleses del 1888, tan conocedores de la frase _"América, la Tierra de las Oportunidades"_, pero no había más remedio. Tenía que fingir y punto. El Alto Mando no se rompía la cabeza con esto y yo, tampoco. Después de todo, soy un soldado y ejecuto ordenes de mis superiores.

En la pensión, me recibió su dueña y administradora, una anciana señora llamada Pickman. Viuda y de mirada astuta, por cierto. Se tragó mi historia no sin cierto recelo, pero cuando deposité el dinero acordado se apaciguó. Dijo que era peligroso por esos días salir tan tarde a la calle y más, con ese odioso asesino maniático suelto y rondando por ahí.

-Se ha cobrado cuatro víctimas hasta ahora – me informó exasperada – Todas ellas mujeres de mala vida, ciertamente. Pero eso no quita que ese… monstruo no se esté preparando para atacar a personas decentes. Quién sabe. Bien podría estar practicando con esas prostitutas.

Observé a la atribulada señora Pickman. En el fondo, tenía alma de detective, juzgué.

Una vez en la soledad de mi cuarto, me derrumbé en la cama. No estaba exhausto, pero necesitaba juntar fuerzas para mi pronta intrusión a Whitechapel tras los pasos del Dr. Nichols. Todavía no podía creer que él fuera el asesino brutal de todas esas mujeres. Algo en mí quería resistirse a aceptarlo. Pero era en vano. _Nichols era el Destripador y yo debía pararlo. _

Cuatro mujeres habían muerto hasta ahora. Eso significaba que quedaba una última víctima en su lista: Mary Jane Kelly.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2 <strong>

**Las victimas del Destripador **

En concreto –e históricamente– cinco son los crímenes que se le imputaron al Destripador. Cinco mujeres que perdieron la vida en aquél otoño frio de 1888. Cinco prostitutas cruelmente mutiladas por el asesino.

La primera, Mary Ann Nichols, fue encontrada en la calle Buck's Row en Whitechapel, en la madrugada del viernes 31 de agosto. Tenía dos cortes en la garganta y su abdomen estaba parcialmente desgarrado por una herida en forma irregular hecha con algún cuchillo, además de presentar muchas otras incisiones en esa misma parte de su cuerpo. A la semana siguiente, sábado 8 de septiembre, poco antes del amanecer, se halló el cuerpo de la segunda, Annie Chapman, en la puerta de un patio trasero de la calle Hanbury, en Spitalfields. Tenía también un par de cortes en la garganta y su abdomen había sido completamente desgarrado. Poco después se descubrió que su útero había sido extraído. Durante la investigación policial, un testigo dijo haber visto a Chapman a las 05:30 AM con un hombre de cabello oscuro y aspecto andrajoso, aunque gentil.

Los cuerpos de la tercera y cuarta victimas –Elizabeth Stride y Catherine Eddowes– fueron hallados en la misma madrugada del sábado 30 de septiembre. El de la primera estaba en Dutfield's Yard, siempre en Whitechapel. Había fallecido de una incisión en el lado izquierdo del cuello que le dañó la arteria principal. Algunas personas que afirmaron haber visto a Stride horas antes del asesinato no se pusieron de acuerdo sobre el aspecto físico del homicida: algunos dijeron que era rubio y otros, de tez morena. Algunos comentaron que vestía de forma andrajosa y otros, que iba bien vestido. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de este macabro hallazgo, el cadáver de Eddowes fue encontrado en Mitre Square. Este sí tenía la garganta dañada y un corte profundo y extenso en el abdomen. Le faltaba el riñón izquierdo y la mayor parte del útero. Nuevamente, los testigos que la vieron antes de morir no se pusieron de acuerdo en el aspecto físico del supuesto criminal. Las descripciones que presentaron me hicieron dudar realmente acerca de que en realidad el Dr. Nichols estuviera implicado…

Finalmente, el cuerpo de la última de las cinco víctimas – Mary Jane Kelly– fue hallado sobre la cama de su recámara en su casa, en Miller's Court, en la calle Dorset, Spitalfields, a las 10:45 AM del viernes 9 de noviembre. Presentaba una profunda herida en la garganta y no tenía _ningún_ órgano en su abdomen, ni siquiera, el corazón. Con ella, el asesino se había ensañado cruelmente, desfigurándole el rostro incluso.

Esas fueron las cinco víctimas del Destripador. A esas cinco mujeres mató y luego, desapareció para siempre y nunca pudo saberse quién fue ni adónde fue. Un auténtico misterio hasta los días de mi época todavía. Ahora bien, yo había llegado a Londres el día 6 de noviembre. Tenía dos días antes de que Mary Kelly fuera brutalmente asesinada.

Mis órdenes eran claras y concretas. No podía evitar la muerte de la chica. Debía limitarme a detener al Destripador después de cometido el crimen. Era fácil decirlo, claro. Una cosa es leer sobre un aberrante asesinato y otra bien distinto era estar en el lugar donde el hecho iba a ocurrir y no poder intervenir. Y es que el Alto Mando había sido claro al respecto: _no intervenir_. Me prohibían expresamente cambiar la Historia.

Se los repito, por si no quedó claro: _era fácil decirlo_.

Una cosa era segura, pese a todo. Y era esta: _atraparía y detendría al asesino costase lo que costase, fuera este el Dr. Nichols o no. _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3 <strong>

**Encuentro en Whitechapel **

Fui a reconocer la zona apenas despuntó el alba. Y debí admitir que Whitechapel era una cosa bastante diferente de día. Al menos, cuando le daba el Sol. Supuse que las noches serian otra cosa.

Supuse bien. Luego de pasarme todo el día en una serie de pesquisas poco fructíferas, donde la gente con la que charlaba ocasionalmente me refería las mismas cosas que había leído en los periódicos, al atardecer Whitechapel sufrió una transformación insólita: la gente trabajadora y de bien se marchó, encerrándose en sus casas y los malvivientes ganaron la calle. Borrachos, peleadores y juerguistas salieron de sus escondrijos, lo mismo que las prostitutas y sus chulos. Me era prácticamente imposible dar dos pasos sin ser encarado por alguna de estas mujeres. La gran mayoría eran pobres y patéticas criaturas que ofrecían su mercancía como podían, aun a pesar de estar ateridas por el frio…

El estado general del vecindario al bajar el Sol era lamentable. No me extrañaba que aquél sitio fuera caldo de cultivo para crímenes horrendos y escabrosos. Decidí entrar en una taberna y tomarme una cerveza. La noche podría ser larga y todavía no había visto ni rastros del Dr. Nichols. Si efectivamente el Destripador era él, no podía andar muy lejos.

Acecharía la zona. Tal vez, acecharía a Mary Kelly.

Este pensamiento me hizo reflexionar que si quería avanzar en esta singular cacería, tal vez debería empezar por buscar a esa chica, futura víctima del Destripador.

-Discúlpeme – le pregunté al tabernero – ¿Conoce usted de casualidad a una mujer llamada Mary Kelly?

El tipo sonrió de cierta forma irónica y libidinosa. Enarcó una ceja y finalmente dijo:

-La tiene usted ahí sentada sola en esa mesa de allá, amigo – señaló a una atractiva mujer pelirroja que bebía una jarra de cerveza, sumida en sus pensamientos – Es bien conocida en el barrio, ¿sabe? Aunque no creo que esta noche quiera acción. Seguramente sigue bastante triste y deprimida por lo que les pasó a sus amigas, muertas a manos del Destripador.

-Entonces… ¿Conocía a las demás victimas del asesino?

-Pues claro. Todas estas golfas trabajan en el mismo gremio. Se conocen todas entre sí. ¿Qué esperaba?

No me gustaba el tono hosco y burlón del tabernero, por lo que le pagué la cerveza y me levante de allí para ir y sentarme en la mesa contigua a la de Mary Kelly, por suerte igual de vacía de clientes. Desde allí, pude observarla detenidamente.

Era una chica atractiva incluso, para los cánones estéticos de la época. Sin embargo, la suya era una mirada triste, lejana. Una mirada que te decía que había visto _de todo_ en aquella cloaca inmunda que era Whitechapel al caer el Sol.

De repente sentí lastima. Sólo pensar que ella moriría dos días después no ayudaba para nada a mejorar mi estado de ánimo. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Acercarme y decirle que venia del futuro? ¿Un futuro donde sabía que ella estaba muerta, total y absolutamente muerta? Muerta y mutilada. ¿Debería interferir así, presentándome ante ella, con la continuidad espaciotemporal? ¿Y qué consecuencias habría para el futuro, para mi mundo? ¿La Historia cambiaria bruscamente si la vida de esta pobre mujer era salvada? ¿En verdad tal acto podría acarrear un mal mayor?

Contra viento y marea, tomé la impetuosa resolución de acercármele y hablarle. Francamente, no sé qué rayos iba a decirle, pero era preferible a estar así callado. Ya me levantaba de mi mesa cuando vi algo que me paralizó: _el Dr. Nichols estaba allí_.

Había entrado a la taberna, ataviado con ropas de la época. Llevaba un capote y un sombrero sobre su cabeza. Miró a Mary Kelly con interés y entonces reparó en mí… y también se congeló en su sitio.

Durante unos instantes, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Luego, reanudó su marcha cuando Nichols se dio la media vuelta y literalmente, escapó del lugar. Lo corrí como durante cuatro o cinco cuadras hasta que lo alcancé y lo arrastré con fuerza hasta el callejón más cercano. Frente a frente, nuestros ojos volvieron a cruzarse y le dije:

-Doc, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Por qué ha matado a esas mujeres? – a mi pregunta, no respondió nada, de modo que lo sacudí con violencia – ¡Respóndame! – le exigí.

-Titor… John… ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó, aparentemente sorprendido todavía de verme allí.

-¿Y usted que cree? ¡Maldición, Doc! ¡Yo lo conozco! ¡Usted no es un homicida! ¡Dígame que usted no es el Destripador! ¡Dígame la verdad! – volví a exigirle.

-John… te juro por lo más sagrado que no lo soy.

Se produjo el silencio.

-El Alto Mando dijo que era usted. Que usted desertó y escapó a esta época y lugar para convertirse en el Destripador.

-¡Patrañas! ¡Mentiras! ¡No soy el asesino!

-Entonces, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Presumiblemente, lo mismo que tú: _intentar atrapar al verdadero culpable_. Pero me temo que he fallado estrepitosamente las cuatro veces anteriores.

-¿Y se supone que tengo que creerle?

-John, me conoces. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de estas aberraciones?

-No sé qué pensar…

-¡Por el amor de Dios, que no he sido yo!

Silencio de nuevo. Nichols y yo nos miramos directamente a los ojos.

-Le creo – suspire al fin y lo solté – Pero me debe una buena explicación.

-Y te la daré, John. Ven conmigo. Acompáñame a mi laboratorio y te lo contaré todo. Así sabrás a qué clase de monstruo nos enfrentamos.

-¿No me puede dar alguna pista? ¿Algún adelanto? A estas alturas, me imagino que ya debe saberlo. ¿Quién es el Destripador?

Nichols echó unas furtivas mirada a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien ajeno a nuestra conversación estuviera atento a todos sus movimientos.

-Sólo puedo decirte una cosa hasta que estemos en terreno seguro – afirmó – y es esta: no es una criatura de este mundo. Para nada.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 <strong>

**La Teoría del Dr. Nichols **

El "laboratorio" del Dr. Nichols estaba ubicado en el ático de un húmedo edificio del East End londinense. Hasta no estar sentados frente a frente en una habitación llena de estanterías repletas de frascos, objetos y libros, con una taza de té en las manos –servido por el propio Nichols, disculpándose de antemano conmigo por haber adquirido la típica costumbre británica de todos los tiempos–, el doctor no me habló sobre su presencia en la Inglaterra Victoriana y su inquietante relación con el asesino de Whitechapel.

-La leyenda del Destripador siempre ejerció una fascinación en mí – explicó al fin – Tanto, que es así que cuanto libro o material sobre el caso cayera en mis manos, lo devoraba con ansias. Yo, como creo que casi todos en el mundo, quería saber quién había sido ese sujeto y por qué hizo lo que hizo_. ¿Por qué mató a esas mujeres? ¿Qué lo impulsó a cometer esas atrocidades? _Pues bien, cuando desarrollamos el viaje en el Tiempo, creí que uno de los mejores usos que se le podía dar era utilizarlo para corregir los errores del pasado. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser peor que la guerra atómica que asoló a nuestro mundo? Pero el Alto Mando tenía otras ideas en mente y prohibieron la intervención _directa_ en la línea temporal. Yo no quise esperar más, John. En cuanto el aparato de transporte tuvo la capacidad de incluir coordenadas espaciales en su software, decidí utilizarlo por mi cuenta para venir aquí y desentrañar el enigma…

-Y detener usted al asesino, de paso – agregué.

-Sí. Básicamente, esa era la idea – Nichols suspiró – Arribé a Londres mucho antes de que los asesinatos de Whitechapel comenzaran, de esa forma me aclimataría mejor con la época y el ambiente en que iba a moverme. Y así, cuando el momento llegó, salí a cazar al criminal, decidido a evitar que la primera muerte sucediera. _¡Cual no sería mi sorpresa cuando me topé cara a cara con el Destripador esa noche! _Para mi desgracia, había llegado tarde al lugar y la mujer ya estaba muerta…

-Pero lo vio – le interrumpí – Vio al Destripador.

-Sí.

-Entonces sabe cómo es.

-Sé cómo quiso ese ser que le viera…

-No lo entiendo, Doc. ¿Qué quiere decir?

-John, esa criatura no es humana. ¿Lo comprendes? ¡Eso fue lo que descubrí en nuestro primer encuentro! Escapé de milagro.

-Un momento, un momento, Doc. Estoy totalmente perdido. ¿Cómo que _"esa criatura no es humana"_? ¿No fue un hombre con lo que se topó?

-No.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué era?

Nichols hizo una pausa. Aprovechó para tomarse un buen trago de té.

-Bien, no tengo certezas. Más bien, una teoría sobre sus orígenes. Lo cierto es que lo que yo vi fue… una criatura extraña, capaz de mimetizarse con el entorno.

Nichols debió ver la cara que puse, de modo que se explayó, aclarándose.

-Un Cambiaformas. Una especie de camaleón. De esa manera es como ha burlado a todos y podido cometer sus crímenes. Por eso las descripciones de los testigos que juraron haber visto a las víctimas con el Destripador horas antes de sus muertes no coinciden. Cada vez que comete sus aberrantes actos, se esfuma del lugar tranquilamente bajo cualquier aspecto, mezclándose con el entorno.

-Disculpe, Doc. No es que no le crea… es que lo que dice no tiene sentido. _¿El Destripador, una especie de camaleón humano?_ – casi a mi pesar, esbocé una sonrisa irónica – Suena muy loco.

-Sí. Supongo que es más cuerdo pensar en un soldado del futuro que hace un alto en medio de una misión de viajes en el Tiempo para malgastar el suyo posteando su historia en los foros de Internet a principios del siglo XXI. Eso tiene más sentido, ¿verdad?

Fue el turno de Nichols de sonreír con ironía. Encajé el golpe y no me atreví a replicar nada. Tomé un trago de té y aguardé a que continuara hablando.

-Camaleón, sí. ¿Humano? Dudo que el Destripador lo sea – continuó – Pero te diré que nos conoce. Sí, John. Esa cosa sabe quiénes somos. Supo que yo era un viajero del Tiempo apenas nos vimos. Y no le gustó para nada mi intromisión. Quiso matarme, pero hui. Desde entonces, lo he venido siguiendo, fallando con impotencia en detener las demás muertes.

-¿Qué hacía siguiendo a Mary Kelly?

-Pues lo que he venido haciendo: seguir a esa cosa, estudiar sus movimientos, su _modus_ _operandi_. Esperaba poder salvar a la última muchacha de la lista. Fue entonces cuando te vi…

-¿Por qué corrió, huyendo de mí de esa forma?

-Pensé que eras la criatura, que por alguna razón, había tomado tu forma. Por suerte, me equivoqué. Sin embargo, tu presencia aquí me indica que el Alto Mando se tomó muy mal mi deserción y mandó a buscarme. Sin duda, ellos creyeron erróneamente que _yo_ _era_ el Destripador.

-Antes dijo usted que tenía una teoría sobre sus orígenes – le recordé – Si el Destripador es una especia de criatura cambiaformas, ¿Qué es? ¿Un extraterrestre?

-John, tú bien sabes que para el 2036, todavía no sabemos nada de nada sobre los presuntos "platillos voladores" y menos que nada sobre sus presuntos ocupantes…

-Lo recuerdo bien.

-Pese a eso, no creo que la criatura, el Destripador, sea de origen alienígena. Más bien, mi teoría es que proviene del futuro.

-¿Otro viajero del Tiempo? Pero, ¿de qué futuro? Del nuestro no, sin duda.

-Evidentemente, no. Mi teoría postula que existe un número indeterminado de posibles futuros alternativos junto al nuestro. El Destripador bien podría venir de uno de ellos.

Alcé las manos. Nichols enmudeció.

-Está bien. Concedo que su teoría es válida. Jack el Destripador es un ser cambiaformas que viaja por el Tiempo y que tal vez vino de algún futuro alternativo y por eso lo reconoció a usted como otro viajero temporal. Ahora, ¿por qué Londres? ¿Por qué 1888? ¿Por qué Whitechapel y por qué esas mujeres?

-De las mujeres obtiene su alimento – disparó Nichols a bocajarro – Sí, John. Se come sus órganos, luego de matarlas. Sobre el porqué del lugar y la fecha… ¿Ya has visto el entorno? Sospecho que esta no es la primera vez que la criatura ejerce su macabro oficio. Hace rato que viene haciéndolo. Piensa en todas esas leyendas urbanas sobre el misterioso _"chupacabras"_… o sobre crímenes extraños, bizarros y brutales a la luz de la luna.

-Un segundo. ¿El _"chupacabras" _podría tener algo que ver con el Destripador?

-Si no es la misma criatura, es de su raza – Nichols suspiró de nuevo – Lo cierto es que va a matar a Mary Kelly y luego esfumarse hasta la próxima comida. Ahí es donde tú y yo entramos en escena.

-¿Cómo?

-Podemos parar a ese monstruo. Parece invencible, pero tiene una debilidad. Lo descubrí en nuestro primer encuentro, pero no he podido volver a hacer uso de ello.

-¿Qué es?

-Cuando esa cosa intentó matarme, la herí con un cuchillo que llevaba conmigo. Un cuchillo de plata. Sí, John. Para esa bestia, la plata es mortífera. Ahora, olvídate de las supersticiones y bórrate de la memoria todas esas tontas películas sobre vampiros y lobisones. Este monstruo es real y su aversión a la plata corresponde a una reacción biológica normal. Al menos, para un organismo único como él.

-De modo que, para pararlo, debemos meterle una bala de plata en el corazón…

-O, en su defecto, en la cabeza. No lo descartes. Solo, no podría hacerlo bien, pero contigo a mi lado y aquí, hay chances mejores. Y dado que ya sabemos la fecha y el lugar preciso en que va a atacar –y a quién– sólo nos queda una cosa a ti y a mí: _¡tenderle una emboscada a este monstruo! _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 <strong>

**Cara a cara con el Monstruo **

**Viernes, 9 de noviembre. **

**Miller´s Court, Dorset Street. **

Sería tedioso enumerar los preparativos que el Dr. Nichols y yo hicimos antes de la llegada de la fecha señalada, por eso esta narración los omitirá y pasará directamente a la zona de la acción: el vecindario del cuchitril donde la última víctima conocida del Destripador vivía.

Nichols y yo llegamos al atardecer y luego de una cuidadosa planificación, escogimos una columna cercana a la puerta de la vivienda para guarecernos y aguardar la llegada del asesino.

-A Mary Kelly la hallaron a las 10:45 Hs de la mañana – explicó Nichols –. El Destripador tuvo tiempo suficiente para disponer de ella antes que eso. Nosotros únicamente debemos aguardar su llegada.

-La casa está vacía – le avisé, espiando el interior por una ventana con un vidrio roto.

-La chica ha salido temprano, pero volverá. Sólo tenemos que evitar que nos vea.

-¿Y si viene acompañada? ¿Y si viene junto al Destripador sin saberlo?

-Es un riesgo que deberemos correr, pero mi hipótesis sugiere que Mary Kelly volvió sola y que el asesino llegó después. En todo caso, conviene que estemos alerta.

Las horas pasaron. Desde nuestro escondite, oímos el sonido de todo Whitechapel al bajar el Sol, una monótona sinfonía discordante de caos y podredumbre. El barrio era un lugar malsano y eso se respiraba en el aire. En ese periodo de agónica espera, donde las horas se volvieron eternas, el Dr. Nichols sacó el revolver en que había metido las balas de plata confeccionadas toscamente en su laboratorio. A mi pregunta de por qué no intentó esto antes –descerrajarle un tiro al Destripador, sin más– me confesó que le había faltado valor para hacerlo.

-Después del susto de nuestro primer encuentro, me amedrenté – dijo – y sólo lo seguí, estudiando sus métodos. Sí intenté evitar las otras muertes, por otros medios. Pero como te he dicho, fallé. Ahora… ahora ya no tengo excusa. Tú estás aquí, conmigo, John. Y eres joven y fuerte… y si me pasa algo…

-No va a pasarle nada malo, Doc. Yo lo ayudaré. Se lo prometo.

-Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo – esbozó una tímida sonrisa – ¿Eres consciente de que si salvamos a Mary Kelly, la Historia como la conocemos podría cambiar? Temo que al Alto Mando no vaya a hacerle gracia.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede salir de un cambio histórico?

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, no mucho. Tu propia intervención a principios del siglo XXI por los foros de Internet no ha afectado del todo el tapiz de la realidad. A lo mejor, hace falta algo más grande para torcer el rumbo de la Historia.

Dicho lo cual, los dos guardamos nuevamente silencio, esperando. El tiempo continuó marchando y en un momento de la noche vimos a Mary Kelly volver a la casa.

Venia bastante bebida y no reparó en nosotros para nada. Desde nuestro escondite, la vimos trastabillar hacia el interior de la casa, encender una lámpara de aceite e instantes después, caer rendida en un sueño pesado sobre su camastro.

Seguimos esperando, sabiendo que el Destripador llegaría pronto. Nichols apretó la culata de su revolver, mirando a la calle. Una sinuosa neblina se levantó, confiriéndole a la escena un aspecto tétrico digno de una de las viejas películas de terror de la Hammer. Apretujando mi abrigo contra mi cuerpo, intenté deslizar un chiste cinéfilo para paliar el momento tan tenso…

-Sólo faltan Christopher Lee y Peter Cushing – comenté. Nichols no le prestó atención a mi chanza. La tensión del momento parecía cortarse con un cuchillo… frase nunca tan mal empleada, dado el caso.

De repente, hubo movimiento entre la niebla. Fue precedido del ruido de pasos. Nichols y yo nos pusimos en guardia: _el Destripador estaba allí_. Llegó caminando lentamente y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, justo bajo una farola, observando la vivienda con estudiado interés.

No sabía qué esperaba hallarme cuando lo viera, pero lo cierto es que sufrí una decepción, seguida de una conmoción. Lejos del aspecto acorde a la atmosfera gótica que nos rodeaba, el asesino –la mítica criatura camaleónica– se veía pueril y ordinario. Es más, tenía la forma de alguien a quien yo ya había visto con anterioridad y he ahí la conmoción al reconocerlo. Sufrí un violento escalofrío y podría jurar sobre la Biblia que la sangre se me heló en el cuerpo.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Es el dueño de la taberna! – exclamé, demasiado alto para mi gusto.

Sí. Ahí parado delante de la puerta de la casa de Mary Kelly, se hallaba el mismo tabernero mal encarado con el que había hablado días atrás sobre la prostituta. Mi voz –involuntariamente unas notas más altas de lo aconsejable para quien quiere pasar desapercibido– fue lo que acabó con el factor sorpresa con el que contamos Nichols y yo. La criatura nos divisó y frunció el ceño. El doctor maldijo entre dientes y avanzó hacia él, con el revolver en alto, listo para dispararle.

El tabernero sonrió y acto seguido abrió la boca de manera descomunal. Fue como si la mandíbula entera se le desencajara de su sitio. Una especie de tentáculo emergió de sus fauces y de un latigazo, le voló el arma de las manos a mi amigo. A continuación, el monstruo saltó hacia delante y lo aferró del cuello con evidente fuerza sobrehumana, partiéndoselo como si fuera tan sólo una rama seca, nada más.

-¡Doc! – grité, saliendo a mi vez del escondite. Lejos de retroceder, el Destripador arrojó el cuerpo muerto de mi amigo al piso y se encaró conmigo.

-Como comprenderás, no puedo permitir que me interrumpas – me dijo, sonriendo siniestramente – Es la última comida que tengo que tomar. Me espera un viaje muy largo…

Desesperado, busqué el revolver con las balas de plata. Lo hallé tirado en un rincón, sobre el adoquinado y lo tomé con decisión. Justo cuando apuntaba a la criatura con él, el ser me deslumbró con sus poderes de metamorfosis y se convirtió en una réplica exacta en todo –incluso, en el modo de vestir– del Dr. Nichols, a quien acababa de dar muerte. Paralizado por la visión, quedé a su merced y ese fue mi error: su puño cerrado se estrelló directamente en mi quijada con fuerza, conectándome un derechazo que me mandó al negro país de los sueños por un buen rato.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6 <strong>

**Desde el Infierno **

Desperté mareado, con un buen dolor de cabeza. Me hallaba tirado en la esquina más apartada de una recámara escasamente iluminada por una lámpara de aceite y algunas velas. Frente a mí había una cama y sobre ella, yacía una visión de espanto, sobrecogedora por su visceral crudeza: el cadáver de Mary Kelly –la prostituta– cruelmente mutilado, abierto el abdomen y sin ningún órgano a la vista. Asqueado, sintiendo nauseas, me volví para vomitar… y me topé con el Destripador parado cerca y masticando despacio el corazón de la chica.

Se había convertido en una réplica exacta mía. Tan parecido era a mí físicamente, que temí haber perdido la cordura y alucinar. Aquella cosa, sin embargo, pareció adivinar mis pensamientos, ya que dejó de comer y me observó con una expresión de genuina maldad, entre sádicamente divertida y sarcástica.

-No estás loco y me temo que no estás alucinando – me dijo, utilizando mi voz – Soy real. Oh, sí. Muy real.

Se produjo el silencio. En ese lapso, la bestia acabó de comerse el corazón de la chica como quien se acaba una simple manzana y eructó, aburrido.

-Pensé que iba a ser entretenido, como con las otras – confesó, en medio de un suspiro, mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre de la boca – pero veo que me equivoqué. Una presa sumida en un coma alcohólico no tiene nada de gracia. Ah, sí. Mary Kelly murió borracha. Ni cuenta se dio de que me la merendé. Que lastima… ¡Pero bueno! Ya lo dice el refrán: _"A caballo regalado…"_ y lo que sigue.

-¿Por qué? – mi voz (mi propia voz) me sonó pastosa, pesada. Tenía la lengua entumecida y la garganta seca. No me atreví a mirar los despojos sobre la cama otra vez, pero la opción de mirar al Destripador no ofrecía ningún consuelo.

-¿Por qué? – la criatura encontró divertida mi pregunta. Enarcó una ceja – Buena pregunta. _¿Por qué le ocurren cosas malas a las personas?_ Francamente, no tengo la más pálida idea. Sólo me ciño a ser lo que soy, sin cuestionar mi naturaleza. Soy un depredador y tengo hambre. Es todo.

-¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

Silencio. No me respondió. Solamente se limitó a sonreír.

-Estás lejos de casa, viajero – canturreó – Tu mundo no es este. Pareces un pez fuera del agua.

-Nichols… ¿Dónde está?

-¿El viejo? Muerto, por supuesto.

-Eso ya lo sé, maldita seas. Su cadáver… ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hiciste con él? Acaso… ¿te lo comiste?

-¿Por quién me tomas? – el Destripador resopló, indignado – No como gente mayor. Al menos, no viajeros del Tiempo. Son malos para el colesterol. Tienen muchas grasas trans encima y esas cosas.

-¿Qué hiciste con su cadáver? – insistí, asqueado.

-Lo tiré al río, ¿satisfecho? El Támesis se lo llevó. A estas alturas, los peces deben estarse dando un banquete con él. Olvídalo. Creo que ahorita es la menor de tus preocupaciones, querido John.

Me miró a los ojos, directamente a los ojos. Lo hizo con fuerza.

-Estuviste inconsciente un buen rato. Tuve tiempo de sobra para hacer de todo un poco – me informó – Entre otras cosas, darme una vuelta por la bonita pensión donde estabas alojándote, saludar a la señora Pickman y destrozar tu "Máquina del Tiempo".

-¿Qué has hecho _qué_? – lo contemplé, boquiabierto.

-Lo siento. Yo me marcho del vecindario. Simplemente no me apetece que me sigan, cosa que seguro que ibas a hacer. Temo que has quedado a pie. Ignoro cómo harás para volver a tu época, pero entre nosotros, te diré que me tiene sin cuidado.

Sonrió. Desvié la mirada y entonces vi algo cerca de donde yo estaba, tirado en el suelo. Calculé que solo tendría una mínima chance de usarlo y decidí jugármela. Para distraer al Destripador, le hice otras preguntas.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy en realidad y el lugar donde me estaba alojando?

-Modestia aparte, conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano… que en este momento, es una réplica de la tuya – sonrió otra vez – Estoy al tanto de todas las idas y venidas en Londres. Nada escapa a mi radar. Otro tanto me pasa con los viajeros del Tiempo. Tengo un olfato sensible para detectarlos allí donde estén. Y por fuentes alternativas que ahora no vienen al caso, conozco tu historia personal. John Titor, _el soldado_ _del futuro_. Fascinante relato, el tuyo… una pena que para tus congéneres no pasaras de una mera leyenda urbana. Ni modo.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta.

-Bueno, John. Un gusto haber charlado contigo. Me encantaría seguirlo haciéndolo, pero tengo que irme ya. Hay un salto temporal que tengo que dar y no me lo puedo perder. Dales mis saludos a los muchachos del Scotland Yard cuando aparezcan tarde como siempre. Disfruté muchísimo burlarme de ellos durante estos meses, pero es tristísimo saber que ni siquiera han sido rivales para mí. Pero, seamos francos: ¿Tú crees que exista alguien que lo sea? Yo pienso que no. Creo sin equivocarme de que soy único.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dije – Eres único. Hagamos que sigas siéndolo.

Aquella había sido toda la distracción que necesitaba. En un momento de descuido del Destripador pegué un salto y aferré el objeto que iba a convertirse en mi salvación y que él había –estúpidamente– pasado por alto: _el revolver con balas de plata del Dr. Nichols_.

Sólo pude efectuar un disparo sobre la criatura, nada más. Para mi desgracia, no llegué a matarlo pero sí a herirlo. La bala le perforó el hombro. Al instante el ser aulló como un animal y por un segundo su apariencia humana –copia fiel de la mía– trastabilló. Pude atisbar un asomo de su verdadera forma –una silueta vagamente antropomórfica translucida, como hecha de algún tipo de protoplasma gelatinoso– antes de que el monstruo infernal, herido como estaba, desapareciera en una insólita singularidad de espaciotiempo que, como el siseante vórtice de un remolino compuesto sólo de luz, se abrió detrás de él succionándolo a su interior.

Tuve tan sólo una fracción de segundo para comprender que aquella era la forma en que la misteriosa criatura viajaba por el Tiempo (el "salto temporal" del que habló). Y digo bien: tuve tan sólo una fracción de segundo para comprender esto y, revolver en mano, seguirlo. Una auténtica locura, sin duda, pues equivalía a lanzarse en un viaje por el Tiempo a ciegas, pero llegué a la inevitable conclusión de que aquella bestia, aquella aberración que había sido Jack el Destripador no podía seguir suelta… y viva.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, estaría a salvo hasta que ese monstruo estuviera muerto. Y bien muerto.

Como pude, tambaleándome, atravesé el vórtice antes de que se cerrara. Hubo un fuerte destello luminoso, seguido de una sensación de tironeo… y acabé aterrizando todo desmadejado sobre el suelo.

-¿Dónde…? – empecé a preguntarme. No pude acabar la frase, ya que el cañón de un rifle me apuntaba directamente a la cabeza y alguien gritó en alemán:

-¡Quieto! ¡Suelte el arma y arriba las manos! _¡Ya! _– entendí que me decía.

Con estupor, obedecí. Me levanté del piso y observé a mí alrededor. Tres soldados vestidos con uniforme del ejército alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial me apuntaban con sus armas, ceñudos. No estaban solos: junto a ellos, un oficial de más alto rango, enfundado en un negro y lustroso traje, me miraba con una sonrisa siniestra congelada en sus labios. ¿Sería acaso el Destripador? ¿La criatura había adoptado una nueva forma para mimetizarse con el entorno y esconderse? No lo sabía.

-Bien, miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí – dijo, con un tono jovial – ¡Un espía americano! – se volvió hacia los soldados – ¡Arréstenlo y tráiganlo!

Confundido y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, fui arrastrado por los soldados y llevado preso al campo de concentración que estaba cerca.

_Era aproximadamente el 10 de septiembre de 1944, y el mundo estaba sumido todavía en el manto de terror de una gran guerra… _

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
